Unintentional Love
by Salios
Summary: dead fic - [SSxOC HPx?]Harry comes into his inheritance: new allies, tests, and questions. What's with Snape and those looks of his?[SLASH.AU.minorMPREG.NONCON]
1. Chapter 1

**Unintentional Love**

Summary[SSxOC HPx? Harry comes into his inheritance, and rather than gaining some body mass or pimples; he gains horned and a tail! What's with Snape and those looks of his?

Disclaimer: mostly not mine, Kale is mine, plot is mine, and anything you basically don't recognize is MINE MINE MINE!!

Warnings: Includes slash/yaoi/shounen-ai homosexual pairings and situations. **Don't likedon't read. ** Mpreg, non-con, AU, Dumble-bashing.

Any and all flames will be kept in a little fire-resistant box until I have my preparations for world domination complete.

Special thanks to:

Plot Bunny Whisperer for beta-ing this chapter (Another thing for you to beta! Lol!)

* * *

It was October, the time of year when only specific potion ingredients came into full growth. It also helped that the forest outside of Hogwarts was full to the brim with magical plants and untapped magic. The moon was full; a blood moon that bathed everything in its reddish glow as if it were day.

Severus Snape pulled a heavy cloak over his shoulders, leaving his robes on his bed in favour of a thick, black cashmere sweater and long black slacks. His hair was tied up in a loose pony tail at the back of his neck and a leather satchel hung at his side. His dragon hide boots squeaked a bit as he treaded out of his Slytherin dorm room, through the common room, and out of the main entrance. It took him a few minutes to make his way from the Dungeons to the entrance hall where he pulled on his gloves and gently pushed open the doors.

It may have only been October, but the air was chill and the breeze made his toes curl inside his boots. Severus pulled his hood about his face and walked towards the lake.

* * *

It had taken nearly an hour to find the plant he wanted. He had underestimated how rare it was and how the unusually cold weather affected its growth. Regardless, Severus now stood in a grove filled with stalk of bright blue Vipers Bugloss. The plant was famous for its ability to decrease the amount of fatigue felt by a person- much like adrenaline without the crash afterwards.

His pouch was nearly full when a loud _'Crack'_ was heard throughout the small grove. Severus froze, barely daring to breathe. He had forgotten the dangers of the forbidden forest in his delight at finding such rare potions ingredients; and now he was regretting it. Severus closed the flap on his satchel and turned slowly, hoping not to startle whatever it was into violence.

His breath caught in his throat there, starting at him from the shadows was a familiar demon. This same beast had watched over him in previous years as he had hunted other ingredients in the forest, always watching, never speaking; completely intent on watching Severus.

Bright green eyes the colour of fresh grass stared at the slim Slytherin form beneath thick lashes; studying him. The demon's face was slim with high cheekbones and plump lips. His eyes were almond-shaped and had an intensity that made Severus flesh crawling. His hair was a mass of crimson dread-locks that hung to his waist in a make-shift ponytail.

His frame was impressive; standing about seven foot with broad shoulders almost as wide as Severus' torso was long. His arms were thick with muscle, strong pectorals and prominent abdominal muscles had Severus gulping in fear. While the upper half of the demon's body was man, the lower half looked like a faun's, only much, **_much_**, larger. His forelegs were covered in long, curling fur that brushed smooth black hooves. A long, whip-like tail extended from the small of his back to curl around one leg and a black loin-cloth covered what Severus assumed were rather impressive privates, considering the rest of him.

The demon took a step forwards and Severus wasted no in time turning and running. He took off in a flash, knocking into the Viper's Bugloss stalks with only a slight feeling of remorse as petals scattered in the wind. His feet took him no more than five feet when a large hand shot out and clamped around his waist; pulling him back into the grove. Severus struggled, thrashing his legs and wiggling his hips in an attempt so escape the hold the demon had on him.

His captor grunted and dropped him, allowing Severus to hit the ground with a thump.

Severus once again attempted to run, scrambling to his feet only to have the green-eyed demon step on his cloak and drag him back to the ground. Severus cried out as his right knee crunched, having been driven down onto a rock.

The demon ripped off his cloak, tossing it to the side and continued with his sweater. Pale skin met the red moonlight, painting it a rosy colour as emerald eyes drank in the boy's frightened face, his dusty nipples and messy hair. He flipped Severus onto his back, swatting away the hands that attempted to push him away. Severus' boots and gloves soon joined the ripped pile of clothing. Without any effort he tore off the boy's pants and pulled off his underwear; leaving Severus naked and cold on the forest floor. Next was his own loin cloth; Severus' eyes widened almost comically at the sight of the demon's manhood, stiff and waiting.

Severus' whimpered in fear as the demon kneeled, meeting his eyes; passionate emerald with fearful onyx. One large hand flittered down his chest gently and Severus froze at the sensation of calloused fingertips stroking his cooling flesh. Frozen in fear, Severus merely watched as the creature nuzzled its face against his cheek and whispered soft words into his ear.

"So beautiful… Delicate, untouched…"

Severus bristled indignantly at the last comment, but remembered his position and held still. The demon moved to hover his body over Severus' and the brunette was able to feel the heat radiating from the other.

"My name is Kale little one, and you," He smirked devilishly. "Are mine." The demon whispered before leaning down to capture Severus' lips gently.

Severus unfroze at the warm touch and ripped his mouth away and began squirming again. Only this time the demon would have none of it. Kale flipped Severus on his front and pinned the brunette with his own weight. He began sucking on the index and middle fingers of his right hand, and when they were suitably soaked in his saliva, reached down Severus' body. Almost gently he pried apart the frightened brunette's cheeks and wriggled one finger into the small hole there.

Severus cried out; whether in pleasure or fear the Slytherin wasn't entirely sure.

"Please!! Oh God, please don't! Please…!" Severus' pleaded, sobbing almost incoherently into his own arms as Kale's large fingers penetrated his entrance, scissoring and twisting.

The demon frowned and pulled out his fingers, which was met with a rather loud sob from Severus. The boy's relief was short lived as Kale quickly shoved his cock into the boy's slightly stretched hole. Slowly, inch by inch, Kale pushed himself into the boy's tight entrance, head thrown back in ecstasy. He lifted himself a bit, hands on either side of Severus' hips, dragging the brunette's behind higher into the air. Severus pressed his face into his arms, sobbing softly as Kale angled himself to better penetrate his unwilling lover.

Kale pulled his manhood out of Severus' body until only the head remained inside. He waited a few seconds and the thrust back in, moaning loudly at the warm tightness that surrounded him. Quickly Kale fell into an easy rhythm of quick, shallow thrusts that had even Severus' moaning. Without bringing attention to his actions, Kale let his right hand drift down to Severus' neglected manhood. He encircled the length of it in his hand and squeezed.

"Ah!! W-what are you doing?! Stop!" Severus begged, even as he pushed back against Kale's cock. The Slytherin bit his lip to keep from moaning loudly as those calloused fingers massaged his balls and slid along his shaft. "Sto-op…! Oh! Oh…So…Oooh!" He quickly gave up denying his arousal and moaned.

Kale smirked against the back of Severus' neck, leaving small kisses there. He groaned and buried his face into Severus' upper back as the boy's passage tightened; Severus was approaching climax. Kale clamped his index finger and thumb around the base of Severus' cock, which earned him a gasp and a whimper from Severus. He began making longer, deeper thrusts that had Severus actually pushing himself back to meet. The pressure built in his lower stomach until it was unbearable and he sped up, releasing Severus' cock at the same time.

Within seconds Severus came, moaning loudly with his head thrown back. Kale quickly joined him, wasting no time to sink his fangs into the space between Severus' neck and shoulder. He groaned as Severus' blood filled his mouth; so sweet and warm. He swallowed the mouthful and gently licked the wound closed, watching intently as the skin meshed back together, leaving behind a faint bite mark that would scar.

Kale pulled out of his lithe lover's body, holding Severus' hips and watching as his seed dribbled out in a thick stream. He smiled and laid a kiss on Severus' face; the boy having fallen unconscious from the force of his climax. Without letting go of his lover Kale reached over and gently wrapped Severus up in his thick cloak; he had forgotten how the cold affected humans. He put together a make-shift bed from a few branches and the remains of Severus' clothing, and stood, pulling on his loincloth.

"I'll be right back little one, don't you worry." He whispered, brushing Severus' black hair from his face and disappearing into the thick foliage.

* * *

Severus woke slowly, grimacing at the stiff yet rubbery feel to his limbs. His bottom hurt immensely and his thighs were sticky with an unknown substance. Severus froze, unsure of where he was. A cool breeze tickled his feet, and the sound of birds and the rustle of leaves reached his ears. A block of ice dropped into his stomach and Severus' felt ill.

He'd been raped; by a demon no less, and on the forest floor to boot. He curled his hands into fists, relishing the feeling as his nails cut into his palms. Droplets of blood dripped from his hands onto the leaves and fabric around him. To think he, Severus Snape, had been defiled by such a creature, his mother would die of shame. What was worse; he had been harbouring feelings for Kale, but had denied them to himself.

Slowly Severus' pushed himself to his feet; ever the resilient Slytherin. He spotted his underwear among the ripped cloth and picked up the untouched garment, slipping it on. He pulled his cloak tighter around his body and limped out of the forest towards Hogwarts.

* * *

Soon enough he reached the Slytherin dorms and snuck in, closing his door and locking it with every charm he knew. Severus fell onto his bed and cried himself to sleep, unaware of the slight bump now gracing his stomach or the bite mark adorning his shoulder.

* * *

Please review!! Future pairings depend on your input! Love you all!


	2. Acceptance of Facts

**Summary**: **_SSxOC HPx?_** Harry comes into his inheritance, and rather than gaining weight or pimples; he gains horns and a tail! What's with Snape and those looks of his?  
**Disclaimer**: mostly not mine, **_Kale_** is mine, plot is mine, and anything you basically don't recognize is MINE MINE MINE!!  
**Warnings**: Includes slash/yaoi/shounen-ai homosexual pairings and situations. **_Don't like, don't read_. **Mpreg, non-con, AU, Dumble-bashing.

Any and all flames will be kept in a little fire-resistant box until I have my preparations for world domination complete--

**--Then the real fun will begin**.

* * *

Kale hummed softly, taking a few things from his hut – a thick blanket, some scented oils, candles, fruit. He wanted his mate to feel pampered and loved when he awoke. Smiling as he quickly packed all of the items into a leather satchel, Kale jogged from the small Demon village to where he had left Severus. His trip took mere minutes as Kale bounded excitedly through the otherwise solemn forest. 

Singing a soft song the redhead entered the grove, smiling at the fallen Vipers Bugloss petals. Turning from the blue petals, Kale removed his satchel and crept towards the nest of leaves and cloth. He gently set down the satchel beside the nest and grinned.

"Severus, wake up Severus, luv," he whispered.

He looked up as the tangy smell of blood invaded the air. Kale lunged forward and felt around for Severus, only to come upon more blood and torn clothing. His heart clenched and his hands began to shake. His mate, his sweet, proud mate… he was gone, probably dea—

**_No!_**_ I must think optimistically. He's far too strong to let some mere creature carry him off without a fight!_ Kale thought hurriedly as he searched around for some sort of trail, straining his sense of smell, hearing, and sight for any clue to his mate's disappearance. There was nothing, and slowly, minute by minute, realization came crashing down onto him.

His mate, barely seventeen, not even a half hour mated, had been killed by an errant denizen of the forest. His body, whether alive or dead, had been taken from him…along with their newly created child.

Kale dropped to his knees and sobbed, burying his face into the still warm cloth where his mate should have been. He threw his head back and howled, the sound deep and piercing; a mourning cry for a lost one unfairly taken. Kale then vowed to himself; no more would be allow the creatures of the forest to be possessed completely by instinct. He would protect those in his domain, he would keep them form suffering a fate akin to Severus'.

The blood moon hung in the sky, still and silent, watching the wills and ways of the creatures below.

* * *

"Severus, wake up. It's time for class, breakfast is almost over," an aristocratic voice crowed. 

Severus pulled the blankets over his lower body before pulling open the curtains. Lucius Malfoy stood pompously in the middle of the room fixing his tie. Hearing the rustling of cloth, Lucius looked over at the brunet.

"My, my, you look absolutely terrible. What happened?" While he may have been a complete bigoted ass, Lucius sometimes had his golden moments.

"I don't want to talk about it. Better yet, forget you saw me this morning." Severus groaned, wincing at the ache in his buttocks as he sat up. "Why don't you go on without me Luc? I might be a while…"

Lucius eyed him. "Are you sure? You must be incredibly sick to even consider skipping…"

"Luc, I doubt I can even walk right now, and no." Lucius opened his mouth to argue. "You can't help me."

Lucius frowned. "Fine then, Severus, when you get over your pride and decide you need help, call me." He turned and left the room in a swirl of robes.

Severus sighed and grudgingly stood, grimacing at how his crusty underwear clung to him. Slowly he made his way to the bathroom and filled the tub with hot water. Severus slipped in and attempted to relax his stiff muscles.

Today was going to be a long day.

* * *

It had taken him a few periods, but eventually Severus had made it to class. Entering the room, Severus groaned inwardly, he should have just stayed in bed. He took his seat beside Lucius, who nodded at him, a slight gleam of concern in his grey eyes. Severus shook his head, telling the other he was fine and not to ask. He propped up his chin on one hand, disinterestedly reading the scribbles on the board. 

_Transfiguration with the Gryffindors, how lovely._

"All right class, please take your seats," Professor Dumbledore called as he entered the room, blue eyes twinkling as they scanned the students.

He took his place at the front of the room as the students of the two houses pulled out their wands. "Today we will be working on transfiguring our quills into flowers."

Many students groaned, and a few _thumps_ indicated some had dropped their heads onto their desks in a pitiful attempt at self-inflicted concussions. Lucius groaned softly from beside Severus.

"When will the old goat realize we're not little girls?"

Severus snickered at his friend's words, and ducked his head to hide his grin. Maybe this day wouldn't be too bad.

* * *

Nearly three months later Severus sat in Charms, tossing a note back and forth between Lucius and himself. 

_Anything new with you Luc? I've seen you eyeing Potter lately, is there more than a violent rivalry evolving?_

Lucius sent Severus a withering glare, scribbled his reply, and whipped it at Severus' head.

_Not a chance! He's too far below me, even for a pureblood **with** money. Besides, Black has a nicer ass._

The brunet snickered and gave Lucius a fake, aghast look.

_Really Luc! How could you?! _

Lucius laughed out loud, startling a few of the students nearby. Their Charms professor, Madame Annabelle, fixed the blond with a pointed look and sauntered over. She stood in front of Lucius' desk, tapping one foot with her hip cocked to the side.

"Mr. Malfoy, is there something… _amusing _you would like to share with us?" She drawled, staring at him through half-lidded eyes.

Lucius smirked back at her, leaning back in his chair with his legs crossed and one arm across the back of the chair. "Why no Madame, why would you assume such a thing? Why, I doubt anyone in this room believes Charms are amusing _at all_."

She hissed and spun on her heel, heading back to her seat where she glared at Lucius for the rest of the period. The blond cracked his neck and turned to look at Severus who had his face buried in his arms atop the desk. He frowned and sat properly, one hand gently nudging Severus' left bicep.

"Sev, are you all right? You're not looking too good," he mumbled.

Severus looked up wearily from the nest of his arms, dark circles were prominent under his onyx eyes and his pale skin was rather green. "I-I don't know, Luc. I just started getting these chills and it feels like there's a bucket of maggots in my stomach, wriggling around."

Lucius grimaced at the gruesome description. "I'll take you to the infirmary, let me just—"

Severus cut him off. "No, Luc. It's all right. I'll go alone. You're in enough trouble with Annabelle." Severus hissed as he stood, his stomach protesting the movement with its knotted state. He sauntered, as best he could, towards Madame Annabelle's desk.

"May I go to the infirmary please?" he asked.

Madame Annabelle's eyes widened and she hissed. "Yes! Go, go, and go! Just don't puke on me, yeesh!"

Severus rolled his eyes, turned, and limped out the door to the infirmary.

* * *

Severus had made it to the infirmary with little trouble, using a few secret passages when possible. Madame Pomfrey had met him at the door. She was a young medi-witch, no more than twenty years old. She hustled him to a bed and sat him down. 

"Now, why is it that you are here this time?" she asked bluntly, staring at him with hard blue eyes.

"I…um…it's not exactly something I want to discuss but…" He paused.

He hadn't come to the infirmary intending to spill his secret, but who else could he turn to?

"A few months ago I…I went into the forbidden forest to look for some rare potions ingredients, it would cost me a fortune and a half to buy a small portion of them so I harvest my own." At Pomfrey's nod he continued. "It was a blood moon, which usually heightens magical properties the plants possess - so I was very excited.

"Only, I suppose I wasn't as careful as I usually am. Maybe I stumbled into someone else's territory, but the demon I saw-"

"Wait! Demon you say?" she asked eyes wide.

Severus grimaced. "Yes a big, tanned demon with green eyes and red hair."

She indicated for him to continue.

"I'd seen him a few times before. He usually follows me when I go into the forest - almost as if he were there to protect me from the other creatures. We never spoke, but he always watched me and wouldn't let me out of his sight until I was back inside Hogwarts doors." Here he paused, shifting uncomfortably as his stomach clenched. "Do you have anything for a cramped stomach?"

Pomfrey huffed softly and stood, removing a purple vial from a nearby cabinet before giving it to Severus and returning to her seat.

Severus downed the potion with a grimace before continuing.

"Maybe I did something that set him off. I was in a section of the forest I didn't usually visit, but there was something off about him and how he looked at me. I got spooked and ran…or tried to anyway. He grabbed me and dragged me back into the grove where he-"

Severus paused, taking a deep, shuddering breath; attempting to regain some composure

"He raped me…" Tears slowly made his way down his face, one at a time, regardless of the clenching of Severus' jaw.

Madame Pomfrey's eyes widened and she moved to sit beside the Slytherin, gently holding him and rubbing his back.

"Oh Severus, I'm so sorry my boy, but I need to know exactly how long ago…" she asked softly, wiping away his tears.

"Almost three months ago now, and lately I've been feeling really sick, and some mornings I can barely get out of bed," he whispered. "Could…could you…?" He couldn't bring himself to say it.

"Of course my dear, just hold still."

Severus lay on his back and pulled up his shirt to expose his pale stomach and the little bump there.

Pomfrey pointed her wand at the bump and twitched it, mumbling 'Revelatio' at the same time. A light violet mist crept out from the tip of her wand to cover the expanse of skin. The violet changed to a dark blue and faded away.

"Severus…I'm sorry but… you're pregnant with a little baby boy." She watched the seventeen-year-old's face as it clenched, holding back tears.

"C-could I please ha-have a minute alone….p-please?" Severus hiccupped. The normally proud young man was slowly breaking down.

Madame Pomfrey nodded and stood, drawing a curtain around Severus' bed before leaving for her office. The slim brunet buried his face in his arms, curling into a ball on the bed. His sobs were soft and choked as he tried to stifle them. After a few moments he calmed himself to only the occasional sniffle. Severus sat up and pulled up his shirt, pale hand ghosting over the small bump in his normally flat stomach.

There was warmth there, something he couldn't have imagined from the product of rape. Severus spread his hand across his stomach, smiling a little at how his child fit in the palm of his hand. He would be a father… a mother really, but who cared? He was going to have a child of his own to love and cherish and spoil rotten. His small smile grew into a watery grin.

"Hello little one…" The Slytherin had an odd feeling of déjà vu. "I'm Severus… I'm your mother."

A contented feeling rose from the back of his mind and the Slytherin smiled.

"It's nice to meet you too."

* * *

So here's chapter two! 

That feeling of déjà vu Severus had, can you guess where it's from? (If you can't I'll be very disappointed)

Please **review**!!

**P.S. anyone who has any free time or needs some inspiration, draw me fan art!! Tata darlings!! **


	3. Moving on

Summary: SSxOC HPx? Harry comes into his inheritance, and rather than gaining weight or acne; he gains horns and a tail! What's with Snape and those looks of his?

* * *

Disclaimer: mostly not mine, Kale is mine, plot is mine, and anything you basically don't recognize is MINE MINE MINE!!

* * *

Warnings: Includes slash/yaoi/shounen-ai homosexual pairings and situations. **Don't like, don't read. **Mpreg, non-con, AU, Dumble-bashing.

* * *

Any and all flames will be kept in a little fire-resistant box until I have my preparations for world domination complete.

* * *

After his experience in the infirmary, Severus had been supplied with an immense amount of _'Stomach Calming Drought'_ by Madame Pomfrey. He had returned to the Slytherin common room and barely had one foot in the proverbial door before Lucius snatched him away to an abandoned part of the dungeons.

"Sit!" Lucius hissed, pointing at a wobbly looking stool. He growled at the raised eyebrow Severus sent him and transfigured the stool into a plush chair. Severus sat without complaint this time. "Now, I want to know why you've been out of sorts these past few months. You left the dorms in the middle of the night, only to return at an atrocious hour the next morning half-naked and shivering two months ago, and then you refuse to tell me a thing about it! The next day you can't get out of bed and then skip class, and finally; you run off to the infirmary with your tail between your legs! Has Potter and his merry band of fools done something to you? I'll get revenge if that's the truth Severus, I swear!" Lucius usually pretty face twisted into a feral snarl; both knew that even if it were Dumbledore who had caused Severus such grief Lucius would stop at nothing to get his revenge.

Severus stared at his friend for a moment before breaking out in loud _guwaffs_. "N-no Luc, it's nothing like that…but," He paused, uncertain. "I don't know if I can tell you…it's something I'm rather ashamed of and I don't want you to think less of me…" He murmured, looking anywhere but at Lucius.

"I…" The blonde looked crestfallen. "Severus…how can we be friends, brothers in arms, if you can't even trust me…?"

Severus head snapped up to stare at Lucius. "Don't say that Luc! You know I trust you, but…" Tears gathered in the corners of Severus' eyes.

"Just tell me Severus, I'll help you get through whatever it is! You know I'll always be there for you no matter what!"

Severus hung his head, mumbling something quietly.

"What?"

Severus tried again.

"Sev, I can't understand you…"

"…raped…"

Lucius eyes widened and he lunged forward, gripping Severus' forearms.

"**What?!** Who did this to you Sev? Who! I'll make them pay, they'll regret being born and–"Lucius was cut off as a slim hand covered his mouth.

Severus smiled nervously; unshed tears making his eyes glint in the torch light. "Thank you Lucius, and really, if it were worth it I'd let you go, as Muggles would put it, 'Ape shit' on him…but I'm not about to let you get hurt; you're all I have." He pulled Lucius against him in a tight hug the blonde returned.

"I don't care who or why this happened Luc, but this baby is mine and he'll get all the love I can give him." At Lucius' confused look he elaborated. "The reason I've been so ill is because my…rapist's seed somehow combined with mine and…you know…" Severus faintly flushed.

Lucius nodded and bumped foreheads with his best-friend.

"Alright then, but you keep me posted on the baby and all that. I can cover for you if you're too sick for class. But now, I think, it's time for bed." He hauled Severus up and wrapped his arm around the brunette's shoulders. "Home, Jeeves!"

Severus laughed loud and deep, happy with the reassurance of Lucius' undying friendship around him and the warmth from his unborn child. Right then, life couldn't have been better.

* * *

"Luc…?" Severus whispered in to the darkness around his bed, a soft rustling waking him from a peaceful slumber. There was no reply to his soft query, and the petite brunette shifted to open his curtains slightly, peering out into the dark room. With one hand pressed comfortingly against his swollen abdomen, Severus leaned out from his bed to search for the source of the disturbance. "Lucius?" He tried again, becoming unsure of the sanity in his actions.

The other Slytherins held Severus in some respect, but more often than not they held disdain for him and would make it a point to prank him in the middle of the night. Slowly, Severus shuffled to the edge of his bed, grasping the cool ebony handle of his wand from under his pillow. He raised it above his head and whispered softly, "_Lumos_."

A bright, yet soft white light filled the room, revealing several beds whose curtains were closed tightly. The light also revealed the hunched form of a dog, its' shaggy black fur matted and gnarled, its bright blue eyes staring into Severus' own. Slowly it inched towards the brunette, massive paws larger than Severus' long-fingered hands, sharp claws that _clicked_ against the stone tiles. The Slytherin gasped in surprise and scrambled backwards and out the other side of his bed onto the cold floor. He struggled upright and took off, his bare feet slapping against the tiles as he ran for the door.

The Grim, incredibly fast for its size, bounded from its place against the far wall to cut off Severus' escape. It growled low in its throat, eyeing the pale boy with intelligent eyes. The Grim slowly stepped towards Severus, watching him like a predator eyed its prey. Severus realized that when the Grim's paws made contact with the floor tiles, they slowly froze, becoming patches of slightly steaming ice. Severus' feet slid of something, his footing gone, and fell to the floor.

Realizing the futility to his botched escape, Severus curled over his swelled stomach, hoping that the Grim would have mercy for his unborn child at least. Hot breath puffed against Severus' neck, and he stiffened.

_Child…why do you cower?_ The soft voice filled his mind, with a lilt of curiosity.

Slowly, the teen looked up, onyx eyes meeting the impossibly blue orbs of the Grim. He tried to speak, but was only able to work his mouth open and then closed as no sound escaped. The grip around his belly loosened a slight bit, and Severus was not as afraid.

"You…you're a Grim, an Omen of death… you bode ill for me and my child…" He whispered; spine rigid and legs quivering in fear beneath him. Vaguely he wondered why he hadn't lost control of his bladder, contributing such luck to his unconscious pride.

The Grim took another step forward, its nose barely an inch away from Severus' own. It stared at him curiously, and the brunette could feel a gentle knock on the shields of his mind. Not knowing what else to do, Severus opened a small hole in shield and allowed the Grim inside. Gentle warmth moved about his mind, touching certain thoughts while giving a wide berth to other, more painful memories. The Grim found the memory of his rape and seemed to latch onto it, viewing the memory with the utmost interest.

As he was released, Severus collapsed onto his bed, panting as tears rolled down his face. The Grim nuzzled him hand with a surprisingly warm nose. One pale, slender hand reached up to touch the soft fur. _Child, as a Grim I am an Omen. But for you I am not an Omen of death, merely ill fortune. I cannot tamper with the threads of time, I am sorry, but for what it is worth, I wish to give you advice. _Severus gave a shaky nod and moved to his own bed, the Grim watching him. He slid under the covers and nodded that he was ready.

_Child, soon, something will befall you and your child that will leave you oceans apart yet unknowingly close. Do not give up, always strive to make a better life, even should it seem there is no reason to._ As Severus opened his mouth to question the Grim's warning, it stopped him. _Child, that is all I can say, should I interfere any more than this I could jeopardize your lives, and I am unwilling to do so._ Severus was given the impression of a sorrowful smile within his mind, and tried to reassure the Grim.

"It's aright, really, the fact that you even bothered to tell me this means a great deal. And while I may not know exactly what you mean by 'always strive to make a better life', I am sure that one day the meaning will be clear." The brunette reached one hand out towards the Grim, his fingers itching to gently smooth the fur of the mythical dog's head.

The creature allowed him to stroke its fur for a moment before gently pulling away. The room quickly dropped in temperature, and Severus burrowed deeper into his thick down comforter. The giant dog's blue eyes met his one last time.

_I must be going now my child, but I shall see you again one day. Keep faith, and keep you and the little one safe._

The Grim disappeared in a bright flash, leaving behind a steaming patch of blue ice, and four large paw prints. Severus sighed and flopped back onto his mattress, taking comfort in the small squeaks it made under his weight. The snores of the room's other occupants seemed to fill the room, oddly absent while the Grim had made its visit. The temperature slowly climbed back up.

The oddest things had happened to him in the past three months, but, the black-eyed boy mused, they had ended in more profit than in defeat. Severus nibbled on his lower lip, one hand gently rubbing circles on his belly. He grabbed his wand and swished the stick with a muttered '_Tempus'_. The glowing numbers hovering over the tip of his wand told him that it was just after two A.M.

He sighed, deciding that he might as well lay back and attempt to sleep; or Lucius would cause him unending grief the next morning.

* * *

He had approximately four months before his child was due but Severus was taking no chances. He sat down in the middle of the moving stair cases when they chose to change places, checked all of his food before consumption for potions or pranks, and wove complex protection charms around his bed before allowing sleep to claim him. The last seven months had prepared him; Severus had learned much about his child, and often the bursts of emotion from the back on his consciousness told him what his child was feeling.

He'd read every single piece of information the library had about male pregnancy, even going as far as to gain written consent from Professor Slughorn on the pretense of extra credit work, to sift through the restricted section. Severus' smile dropped and he thought back to his conversation with headmaster Dumbledore.

**_Two months ago_**

_Severus slowly climbed the stairs to the Headmaster's office on Saturday evening. The weight of his growing belly only noticeable when he was involved in any strenuous activity; if he had to guess, Severus would have bet that his belly weighed about five to seven pounds. And while that weight wasn't very significant by itself, the swollen ankles and back pain were unbelievable. _

_Getting to class was his biggest problem as the majority of the school was constructed around the moving staircases. Many of the secret passages were either steep up-wards slopes, ladders, or more staircases. For the most part though, Severus had little issue with the other students; Lucius keeping them at bay for the most part with a few whispered rumors of some contagious disease only contractible by actual, physical contact._

_Severus grumbled as he stubbed his toe; the staircase suddenly reverting into a moving escalator and carrying him the remaining few steps. Childishly Severus turned and stuck his tongue out at the magical staircase before zipping off into Dumbledore's office. Severus stifled his grin and knocked on the open wooden door-frame. _

_"Ah, Severus, do come in my boy." The old man intoned, currently hunched over an ancient looking text. _

_Severus took a seat in one of the chairs before the Headmaster's large desk, relaxing into the plush pillows. His eye began roaming around the room, jumping from odd looking trinkets, to boxes that occasionally shook of their own accord. The portraits of previous headmasters snored in their frames, none of them awake. _

_"Now, Severus, do you have any idea as to why I have called you to my office today?" _

_Severus shook his head no, he honestly had no idea. _

_"I have found out from a little bird that you are carrying a very important…package…" Here he paused to give Severus one of his trademark 'all-knowing' looks. _

_Severus grit his teeth, swearing inwardly that he'd string up the little asshole that had ratted him out. "I am under the impression you wish to keep your…situation, secret, as I am well aware you have some family issues." _

_Severus began chewing this lip, rather unsure about how much he was willing to admit to concerning his child – especially to Dumbledore. _

_"Headmaster, I – " _

_"Severus, I already know about your child and how it was conceived." The old man's commanding tone belied his long white beard. _

_"Sir, my child is not an '_it',_ my child is a _he_." Severus interrupted, sneering at the old man. _

_"Ah well, there is no reason to even consider it human until it is born my dear boy and ---" _

_"My child is a _he,_ Dumbledore; do not test me on this subject as I assure you that you will not win in a test of wills." Severus glared at the man for good measure. _

_The Headmaster sighed. "My child, all I ask is that you trust Poppy and I with the deliverance of your… child. Regardless of my views or your reservations, to give birth is not a light task; especially for male mothers." Here he paused and took a deep breath. "Poppy has been trained for male pregnancies and births and is willing to swear an oath of secrecy if you so choose." _

_Severus bit his lip. "I will think on it headmaster, but make no mistake; if my child is not given the consideration any other child would then I will take my leave. And you will not be able to claim any kind of involvement in the first male-pregnancy in nearly three centuries." The Slytherin stood from his chair, turned, and fled the office; leaving behind a pensive Headmaster with the beginnings of a plan. _

_

* * *

_

_Severus did not stop running until he was deep in the school library, two floors down. He had shot past Madame Pince and other students huddled around the tables, past the charms, history and potions sections and into the Restricted Section. There he paused to catch his breath, one hand tugging at the collar of his uniform while the other gently massaged the underside of his belly. As he caught his breath, Severus looked around. He'd been given written permission from Professor Slughorn to be in the Restricted Section, so there wasn't any reason for him _not_ to be there. He stepped around a large cobweb and made his way down the aisle he'd run into, vaguely wondering why Madame Pince had not chased after him for creating such a ruckus. _

_He scanned the labels on the shelves: Blood Magic, Necromancy, History of Torture, Demonology, Male Pregnancy… _

Wait!_ Severus quickly reread the last two labels: Demonology and male Pregnancy. _Thank the gods!_ He pulled out several books, blowing off the dusty covers and scanning the insides. The knowledge he had been looking was right there; sitting innocently beside each other in a dusty darkened corner of the Restricted Section. _

_

* * *

_

_A few hours later saw Severus cross-legged on the floor with a conjured blanket around his shoulders, a pillow under his bottom, and a hot water bottle cushioning his pregnant stomach. Books were spread out around him in some disorganized, yet significant manner. Demonology books were tagged and opened to diagrams and glossaries about the various kind of demon, male pregnancy books opened to detailed descriptions of the birthing process. Statistics, advice, first hand accounts, all of the information Severus had been searching for in the past five months was laid out before him in an array of yellowed pages and bloody smudges, all in the books of course. _

_It seemed as though several of the previous owners to these books were deceased; having been slaughtered while documenting their topics. Severus assumed that other researchers had picked up after them as the writing style changed in several places. Severus had also transfigured several dust balls into parchment, ink, and a quill; each note he'd taken was placed atop its respective book. _

_He didn't even look up at the sound of approaching floor-steps or at the bright flash of yellow lamp-light against his own white wand light. The figure before him 'hemmed' several times, becoming more annoyed with each attempt to gain the brunette's attention. _

_"Mr. Snape." _

_The brunette jumped and snapped his head up. Madame Pince stood before him, arms crossed while her foot tapped before her. _

_"Would you like to explain why you are in the restricted section this late at night, on the floor, with my books no less?" _

_"Ah…umm…I…" Severus stuttered, unsure how to work his way out of his current situation. _

_"Mr. Snape, the library closes at eight o'clock every night, and opened every morning at seven. Yet, you are still here at three in the morning, pouring over these books." She gave him a squinted look. "And why is there a hot water bottle under your stomach?" _

_Severus gulped. _Shit

_"Ah well, I'm um… cold?" _

_"I can see that, you have a feather-down comforter around your shoulders."_

_Severus sighed, knowing there was no way he could get of out this situation with a semi-believable lie; all the evidence to give him away was spread out around him. _

_"I'm pregnant, Madame Pince." _

_The older witch stilled. _

_"You're pregnant? Surely you jest Mr. Snape, male pregnancy is almost unheard of in this day and age, there are simply not enough wizards and witched with strong enough lineages." _

_"Well I don't understand what you mean by lineage, but I'm as pregnant as a woman five-months into her pregnancy can be." Severus stood shakily and lifted his shirt to reveal his protruding stomach. His pale skin had a pinkish glow to it, and his 'innie' belly button was protruding. At Madame Pince's startled gasp he ripped the shirt back down over his stomach and stood there, his face flaming. _

_"Mr. Snape I apologize, I-I honestly hadn't thought you could have been pregnant. But - are you sure this is not some elaborate hoax? Maybe the Griffindors decided to play a prank on your again, or –" _

_"I'm sure. I know how babies are made, for the most part, and I'm fairly sure the after affects of rape aren't that easily faked." Severus clenched his jaw and stared straight into Madame Prince's eyes. He knew this woman well; she had often joined him in discussing rare books during his seven years here. He was better off telling her as little as he could rather than trying to cough up some new, most likely weak, story. _

_Madame Pince pursed her lips. "Fine Mr. Snape, I will not give you a detention, nor will I expose your secret. Simply check in with me every few hours if you intend to spend your time here." She paused. "And keep in mind that you have permission to sign-out these books." She then turned and walked from the aisle, taking with her the yellowed light of the lamp. _

_Severus quickly decided he'd had enough of research for one night and packed up, grouping together books of relevant material and book marking the spots he had last read with the notes he'd taken. Using a few simple levitation spells, he made his way to the front desk where Madame Pince sat in her nightgown. Severus suppressed a grin and gently placed the books onto the desk, cancelling the levitation spells. She quickly signed out the books, nearly two dozen of them, before shrinking them and allowing Severus to leave. _

_As the brunette slipped out the library doors he smiled, proud to have found all the information he could have needed. _

_

* * *

_

_Severus spent the next week scouring the books he had signed out for any valuable information, and when the old tomes ran dry he returned to the library to exchange them. Come Sunday morning Severus had accumulated nearly fifty pages of notes on male pregnancy and demonology; the information all condensed into the same yellowed parchment hastily shoved under his mattress. _

_Through his research, Severus has discovered that the demon who had raped him was a Verde-Amor, which was Spanish for Green-Love They were unusual demons; rarely aggressive unless provoked, and highly protective of their tribes, or families. This species of demon believed in 'soul-mates', that there was one person in the world that was the perfect match for them. It was rare that the Verde-Amor could find their true soul-mate, usually settling for another demon or magical creature – including humans – to become their mate. Regardless, whether the Verde-Amor was to find their soul-mate or simply settle with another being, they would only take one mate and not without his/her consent. Even with their soul-mate, the Verde-Amor was usually unable to conceive, causing their population to be rather small. _

_The older the demon, the more powerful they would be. The usual lifespan of a Verde-Amor was unknown, as very little was known about their life spans; researchers having focused more on the mating and familial portions of the Verde-Amor's life. But what _was_ known about the life span of a Verde-Amor was that they shared their longevity with their mates and their children. _

_Severus was hard-pressed to find any information about the actual mating between the Verde-Amor and their mate, supposedly the researchers having been dismembered at that point in their research. But from what little he had uncovered, Severus noticed that the mate was not forced to mate. They could be adverse to the thought at the beginning, but the Verde-Amor would not actually complete the act without the mate being genuinely interested. The Verde-Amor would only instigate a sexual encounter with their mate if the mate had shown some interest in them, whether it be a small crush or intense research. Another factor to the first encounter would be companionship; the Verde-Amor would again, not attempt a sexual encounter unless their mate had deemed their companionship acceptable. _

_The mating season for these demons was usually year-round, they felt the urge to mate at any given time, but that urge was increased tenfold from mid-October to mid-January. Most mates were claimed during this time, and after claiming their mate, the Verde-Amor would create a nest using the mate's usually tattered clothing, soft leaves and brush, and flower petals. Occasionally the Verde-Amor would make a quick trip back to their home within the tribe to retrieve a few items, but would ultimately return to their nest and mate. _

_Severus nibbled his lower lip, unsure of what to think. This creature, born of the underworld yet adapted to the conventions of love and monogamy, had raped him. Regardless of what the researchers had said, he still considered what had happened to him rape. But if what the books told him were true; the green-eyed demon had intended to keep him as his mate, which was as it was written, a great honor and privilege. _

_He shook his head and skimmed over the other pages; male pregnancy especially. The usual time for a male pregnancy was eight to nine months, much like a normal female pregnancy; and while there were only a few male pregnancies, there had been much research on the subject. If the subject or 'mother' was impregnated by another species (i.e. a magical creature) they would exhibit the birth cycle of that species. The only book with any worthwhile information on Demon pregnancies had been badly handled by its previous owner, leaving many pages sticky and often words blotted out with ink. The page containing information on the length of Demon pregnancies was one of the more damaged pages. From the line stating the information he need to know was partially obscured, Severus only having been able to read, '_Demon pregnancies last…from…I…nine months'_ leaving Severus frustrated but with a semblance of information. _

_Unlike in female pregnancies, there is no birthing canal for the child to exit; therefore a small incision is made into the stomach of the 'mother. The incision begins from the belly-button and ends at the pubic bone. The 'mother' would be heavily drugged and the area numbed as to reduce the discomfort of having their stomach slit open. The 'mother' would then be given the choice of having their scar removed or leaving it. Often this was used as insurance; incase the child was either stolen from the parents, as was common in the older days, or if the child had doubts about their heritage. _

_Severus sighed and closed the folder containing his notes, done for the night. There was not much else he could find, and so acquitted his search. He'd been reading and rereading the information he had gathered for the entire month of May, barely even studying for his upcoming N.E.W.T.s or Nearly Exhausting Wizarding Tests. He'd even shut out Lucius, although unintentionally, and the blonde held no grudge for his actions. _

_"I should probably go find him." Severus murmured, stashing the folder under his mattress and pulling his black, high collared, jacket closed around his swelling stomach. A few concealment charms here and there and no one was the wiser about his belly. He locked the curtains of his bed with a few charms and slipped out the door into the common room. _

_He found Lucius sitting before the fireplace with an open book in his lap. He was engrossed in the literature, and Severus snuck a peek at the title,_ The Complete Guide to Tantric Sex; Revised with Diagrams. _He flushed a bit and plopped himself down beside Lucius who looked up from his book. _

_"Yes?" He murmured, raising one elegant brow. _

_"I wanted to apologize for ignoring you so much lately; I know I've had a lot on my mind but that still gives me no right to completely ignore you." Severus mumbled, eyes watching the twitching of his fingers in his lap. _

_Lucius sighed, "Severus you great git, I'm not mad at you for not spending time with me. Honestly I don't think I would be any different if I were in your position. The only things I can imagine being angry with you for would have to be the fact that you have done all this research alone and haven't even asked me to help." Here he gave his friend a glare, which was quickly foiled by the twitching of his lips. _

_Severus laughed and smacked his friend on the arm. "You're the great git!" _

_Life was good. _

_

* * *

_

_After much – no, not much, rather little, deliberation Severus had decided to ask Lucius something important. He only hoped Lucius would say yes. _

_"Luc…?" _

_"Hmm? What is it Sev?" Lucius asked, thumbing through a photo album as he lay on his stomach on Severus' bed. He'd taken his shirt off, the fireplace having heated the room to a high temperature. Several cloths adorned his back, charmed to massage the knots out after his particularly vicious Quidditch practice that morning. _

_"I need to ask you something important." _

_The blonde rolled over, displacing the cloths and leaving the album open beside him. _

_"Go ahead." _

_"Ah well…it's important to me, so really think this through before you give me your answer…" Severus nibbled his lower lip, sitting on Lucius' bed also shirtless. It seemed the heat from the fireplace had given his child energy; the constant movement from within his belly rather painful. "Would you be Harry's Godfather?" _

_"…Harry…?" _

_"I've named him after my great-grandfather Harold Prince, he was a war general during the time of the great burnings." The Great Burnings had been a time when the muggles had discovered the wizarding community, much like the Salem witch trials, only the magical creatures had retaliated against the muggles alongside the wizards. There had been much death, the muggles burning wizarding folk only to have a dragon level an entire city in one swoop. His great-grandfather had been a great man, ending the war with the death of the muggle president that had begun the entire thing. _

_Lucius nodded. "A good name for him then, what other names have you chosen?" _

_"His full name is Harold Evlogia Snape." _

_"Evlogia?" Lucius inquired, unsure of the meaning. _

_"It's Greek for blessing; my family originates from the Southern Greek coast, but immigrated here before the end of the Roman Empire." Severus explained, rubbing his stomach after a particularly harsh kick. _

_"Ah, I hadn't known you were Greek Severus, I would have expected you to be Full-Blooded Scottish or even a mix." He murmured, eyeing his friend with new-found interest. _

_Severus shrugged, "It's not really important." _

_"Why blessing though?" _

_Severus sighed. "I actually thought long and hard about that; without him I most likely would have done something stupid after my rape." He winced at Lucius' severe glare. "But finding out something good had come from something so terrible I couldn't bear the thought of taking my own life. He saved my Luc, my little Harry saved me." _

_Lucius sucked in a breath. "Sev, I want you to promise me something if I agree to be Harry's God Father…" _

_"Anything you ask Luc, even if you choose not to." _

_The blonde glared at his friend, "Of course I'll be his Godfather, and could I allow such a sweet child to _not_ be corrupted." He grinned widely. "And Severus, if he's anything like you, only without the horrible disposition, he's surely to be kind and gentle." _

_Severus snorted. "I should have guessed." _

_"Promise me, that even if something were to happen to Harry," Severus opened his mouth to interject. "Admit it Sev, male pregnancies rarely go through without a hitch, most often ending with either the child or the mother, dead." _

_Severus paled, the thought of anything happening to Harry, causing his stomach to roil. He pressed such thoughts to the back of his mind and looked straight at Lucius. _

_"Promise me that if something _was_ to happen to Harry that you would move on, you wouldn't let yourself fade away or die. I don't think I could stand it." The aristocrat bit his lip and clenched the green fabric of his friend's comforter in his hands. _

_"…I promise Luc." Severus whispered, standing and walking over to his friend. He held Lucius tight as the blonde buried his head into Severus pale chest. _

_"Then I promise too Sev." _

* * *

Another six months had passed, the cold of winter fading into spring. After a long good-bye Lucius had boarded the train with the other students; slowly the Hogwarts Express chugged out of sight, the students aboard having finished yet another year of school. Severus sighed, he was going to miss Lucius, but staying at Hogwarts was the only way he could even marginally ensure Harry's safety. A small smile tugged at the edges of Severus' lips and he turned away from the sight outside the window he stood at.

He had chosen to stay behind at Hogwarts for that summer, the Headmaster having given him permission. He did not want to go home; the thought of his mother's face made him ill, and imagining the tortures his father would put him through made his body visibly shake. And so, heedless of the tugging of Lucius on his arm, or promises of allowing Severus to stay with him rather than heading back to his own cold mansion, Severus stayed.

He turned and started the long walk up to the school, mindful of the weight of his stomach and the warm breeze playing through his hair.

* * *

So that's chapter three! I hope you all enojy it, and pleave me with lots of pretty _**reviews**_. if you couldn't see that, i said leave me **LOTS OF PRETTY REVIEWS!**

Thanks again! Love you all! -big hugs-


End file.
